Tea
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Sure, her herbal tea didn't taste great but he came back for more anyway because it made him better. It's got a bit of violent stuff in it, One-shot


**Tea**

**Kakuzu x Hinata**

**Her tea may taste horrible but he always came back for more.**

He meet this fairly named Hinata with no last name even if she was supposed to have one, he couldn't care less had saved him when someone managed to kill four of his hearts and was about to stab his last heart.

The girl had stabbed the man in the back on his spine while quickly putting a chakra shield over his remaining heart. The girl began to fix the hole in his chest even when he had knocked her back several times saying she shouldn't.

He could care less about the girl at all, he just didn't trust her and he didn't want to end up relying on her again in the future if he didn't kill her. The girl didn't say anything and continued to heal him even after he had punched her in the face leaving a large bruise on her cheek.

Most people would have run and left him for dead.

After she healed him, she forced him to drink some herbal tea by making him yelp in unexpected pain then she hurt him again making him sallow because he didn't need to show any weakness. It was a dirty move for someone so innocent looking.

The next day when he woke, she had disappeared along with all her stuff and the only thing she left behind was the horrible tea with a note telling him to take it.

Surprisingly, he did.

XxX

Later, he got into an argument with his partner over the tea.

A caught the sliver haired man drinking his special tea-His! He tore the sliver man's head off and hung it in a tree far away from his body then began to stab the man's body until the man's insides were laying outside.

When he stopped stabbing the body, he sat down in front of a small fire next to the body drinking the tea he hated then slept. He woke up to find his partner all stitched up and snoring loudly across the fire with a smirk present.

Next to his sliver haired partner was tea like his.

He decided that he wouldn't leave his dismantled partner like that again.

XxX

When his finished his tea, he stole the sliver haired man's tea and they got into an argument over it in the middle of a small village.

The two of them ended up killing the entire village over tea from their mysterious healer.

In the end, the lost of the tea was ruined because it had dropped into a puddle of blood and they started fighting again.

XxX

A month later, he discovered his young healer sitting tried up with rope while a bunch of men drinking sake and chatting amongst themselves. Her pale lavender eyes were wide with fear; sweat rolled down her face and her pale skin was bruised.

A man began to advance on the girl.

A few seconds later, dead bodies were piled in a corner away from the fire pit while a large man with jade eyes sat in front of it with a sleeping girl in his lap. After slaughtering the drunken men, he had found some ointment that belonged to her and healed her bruises.

He then began to cradle the trembling girl in his lap when asked her was she now afraid of him and she responded by shaking her head. He was…relived for two things; she was now safe and she wasn't scared of him.

He didn't know why he cared, he just did and…he liked it.

The next morning, she woke to find him gone along with her herbal tea.

XxX

When his partner found him drinking tea, they got into an agreement over it again.

XxX

A few days later, he and his partner walked into a campsite with two males, a dog and the girl. The two males instantly picked a fight with them; he praised the girl's logic and obeyed her request to have mercy on her teammates.

He tied them onto a tree along with his sliver haired partner and trapped the dog in the ground from its neck down. He seated himself beside her enjoying tea and company as well as the swearing and barks in the background.

He stayed up all night talking to the girl about everything in his life and he was pleased to find that she enjoyed listening to him. The next day he vanished with some more of her herbal tea and a lavender jacket.

There's no harm in taking an along a good-luck charm, right?

He wore her jacket as a mask.

XxX

When he found her again, he grew angry at her teammates.

A Nara, a chalk coloured boy with ink and a boy from last time with a dog were ogling at her torso. He marched into their camp startling them, took his Akatsuki cloak off and dressed her with it. He spun around in fit of rage and attacked them.

When he was to kill them, she hugged him from behind making him calm down considerably and he turned to embrace her. He seated himself in front of their fire pit with her in his lap bright red and listened when she spoke about herself.

He gave her jacket back because it didn't smell like her anymore and placed his cloak back on, smirking at her scent. She giggled when she caught him sniffing his cloak and he embraced her again.

He took off with more herbal tea and her scent with disappointment.

He didn't understand why.

XxX

He couldn't find her months after that.

He became depressed and angry when he checked amongst the rubble of what was left of the Leaf Village. He found the remains of her teammates, clan and other people he didn't know but he couldn't find her.

He was looking around at the remains of her clan compound when that dog appeared carrying her jacket in its mouth and it began to lead him towards her. In the distance on the water's surface, he noticed the Nine-Tails fighting Leader-sama.

Picking her up, he made a mad dash for it knowing that Leader-sama would win and he found the rest of the Akatsuki. They congratulated him for his good thinking while Hidan laughed in the background knowing the real reason he saved her.

He noticed the dog had followed him, he decided that keeping the dog alive would prove useful for it could watch her for him when he wasn't around not that would happen often.

XxX

He brought her Leader-sama and Leader-sama's female to be healed. They healed her in exchange for her becoming one of them and she agreed. He knew that she would have rather died than being in the Akatsuki, she had told him.

He asked her about this a year later in their house.

He bought a house for the two of them near the base so that the other males would stop entering her space that including the Uchiha. Stupid boy thinks she wants children that would somewhat have her bloodline.

"Because I'm your herbal tea remember."

She smiled when she said this then shrieked when he suddenly embraced her and roughly planted his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and intense much like their unsaid love.

"My healing tea, indeed."

* * *

I understand I'm posting too many but I cant stop. I love it so much, Review Please!


End file.
